Many industries, such as the travel industry, rely on information that is time-sensitive and subject to continuous change. Information management systems may be used to process a large number of client requests involving this time-sensitive information.
Conventional information management systems used in the travel industry typically update their information on a batch basis, at large time intervals such as daily or weekly. The frequency of available updates may limit system accuracy and/or may interfere with the ability of service providers to quickly change their pricing and scheduling. Conventional systems may also convert information formats as they are received to a common format for database storage, further delaying the availability of the updated information for processing. This process can be time consuming and consume substantial computer resources. Delays in distributed information management systems may further hinder efficient synchronization of the information updates across the entire system.
After updating the information, these traditional systems may process information by utilizing complex algorithms to locate, validate, and select accurate information. In many cases, these algorithms may utilize significant computer resources. These prior systems and methods may not process information quickly enough to keep up with the frequency of updates to the information. Accordingly, a need has arisen for a travel pricing method and system that effectively processes time-sensitive information.